Letter Bee
Letter Bees (テガミバチ Tegami Bachi) are the postal workers of the Bee Hive who are entrusted with the shards of the population's hearts in their letters, which they must deliver despite the threat of armored insects called Gaichuu, who are attracted by the heart that letters carry. Appearance in his Letter Bee uniform]] The standard uniform of a Letter Bee consists of: *A dark blue hat (beret) with four, pale yellow stripes and the Letter Bee trademark, a long, beige scarf *A dark blue, collared jacket with pale yellow stripes, 2 small pockets, and 3 buttons **Underneath the jacket is a white, button-down shirt and a matching dark blue tie *Brown gloves *Black belt *Dark blue pants *Brown socks *Blue shoes/boots *A black, sling bag with white stripes **Some uniforms include a gun holder that has straps to secure around the lower hip (below the belt) and sometimes, the thigh Bees are allowed to add their own touches to the uniform, provided they keep the main parts (hat, scarf, jacket, pants) intact. During Holy Night, the Bees' are given red, Santa uniforms with matching white beards. Headquarters The Bees main base of operations is located in Yuusari central. and is known as the Bee Hive. The Bee Hive serves as a rest stop for Bees who aren't on deliveries, and a drop-off and pick-up point for letters. The Hive also offers amenities for weary Bees and a clinic for the wounded. Entrance Exam Anyone wishing to become a Bee must first pass a series of tests in order to determine if they have the have the abilities needed to do a Bee's dangerous job. The first part of the test takes place at a candidate's home town, and is usually difficult enough that only a few are able to pass. The second part is held at the Bee Hive, where the candidates are given an actual letter to deliver along a pre-determined path. The candidates will be given a special gun called a Shindanjuu and special bullets called Shindan for the journey. Candidates may choose to use their own transportation if they have one. Passing is not only determined by the speed at which the letter is delivered, but also on the fact of whether or not a candidate is able to fire his/her gun or not. Being able to fire a Shindanjuu, or generally be able to use their 'heart', is a required skill for Bees, as they need it in order to defend themselves from Gaichuu. Abilities and Equipment All Bees carry a Shindanjuu or a similar piece of equipment. Gaichuu, being creatures with no 'heart', are attracted to the letters that the Bees carry. The letters are part of the 'heart' of the sender. Bees use their Shindanjuu as a measure of self-defense against Gaichuu and, on lesser occasions, against human targets. Some Bees however, chose to eschew the use of Shindanjuu in favor of more unique weapons. Connor Kluff is an example, utilizing special land mines in order to bring down Gaichuu. Bees are also required to bring partners with them on their deliveries. These partners are called Dingos, and may be any human or creature that the Bee desires. A Dingo is responsible for seeking out the weaknesses in Gaichuu, holding off Gaichuu long enough for the Bee to attack it, and basically being a friend. To go on deliveries without a Dingo is considered dangerous. Category:The World of Tegami Bachi Category:Letter Bee Category:Organization